


They're Married I Swear

by Mimmininnin



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Eliwood is only here for like a second, Ill try to come up with a better title later i just wanted to finally post this lol, M/M, all dialouge in ch1-3 are from the c-a supports, i cant believe marcus and merlinus get married and adopt lowen, support retelling, this is really self-indulgent thanks for putting up with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmininnin/pseuds/Mimmininnin
Summary: Marcus and Merlinus are very much connected. They both survive the events of Fe7 no matter what (even if you can’t use Marcus after he “dies”) and both even go on to advise Roy. Neither of them has a canonical spouse nor was it explicitly stated they were married. They both, however, are the only paired ending the other can have in Fe7. In this essay, I will





	1. C Support

**Author's Note:**

> To quote Inqua@tumblr: Cavalier -> Paladin -> Babysitter

The grass was green, the sky was blue, and the sounds of battle could be heard in the distance. Another day in Lycia, for sure. 

Marcus was left to his own thoughts. He had been tasked with protecting the line of supply, a duty which he took very seriously. Unlike his companion. 

Atop his horse, he watched Merlinus. 

The two had been sitting in a mutual silence, but it seems that that was because Merlinus had fallen asleep!

Marcus thought to give him the benefit of the doubt and say he simply saw him while his eyes were closed, but that idea flew out the window when Merlinus let out a long, loud snore.

“Merlinus!” Marcus barked with a little more force than he meant to. Merlinus woke with a slight startle. 

“Stay on your guard. A moment of laxity can bring death from behind.” He said, firmly but with less force than he used to wake him. 

Merlinus blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Ahh… how embarrassing…” He lamented. 

“But Sir Marcus…” The merchant began, “Do you think the enemy will come this far...?”

Before Marcus could respond, he continued. “ I mean, we never do anything...we just sit here and wait…”

“No, no, this too is a very important duty,” Marcus Interjected before Merlinus could continue. “Protecting the line of supply is of vital importance. Without weapons and potions, the battle cannot go on.” 

Marcus felt like he was lecturing a new recruit, you’d think a man his age would have some common sense, when if he had no previous battle experience. 

“Well... I suppose not…” Merlinus yawned. “But, you know...what can I...do…”

In the next moment, Merlinus was fast asleep. 

Marcus was used to immature trainees, but this man…

“Merlinus!!” He yelled, meaning all the bite behind it.


	2. B Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, no?

Another battle, another day Marcus was assigned to watch over the convoy. 

From this vantage point, the knight could not even see the battle this time. He could only guess what’s happening from the clanging of swords and the casting of magic. 

Noticing the other man’s intense stare, Merlinus spoke up. “So, Sir Marcus... where is the front line of the battle today?”

Marcus furrowed his eyebrows further. “Well…” 

Merlinus leaned back as much as he could in his, honestly, uncomfortable wooden chair. “Sir Marcus...are you entirely satisfied with this duty?” He asked, “Guarding the transporter must be rather dull.”

“ Not at all.” Marcus smiled. “This is a very important duty that has been assigned to me. As a loyal servant of our lord, I must carry out my duties faithfully.”

“Hmm… I see…” The blue haired man scratched his chin. Suddenly, as if a light bulb went off above his head, he stood up and begin rummaging around for a box on a shelf. 

“Well, Sir Marcus, would you like to try one of these?” He said, finding the box in question and taking out a small, wrapped confectionary and spoon. “They are a specialty of “Chez Merlinus,” you might say…”

Marcus took it and opened it. “Mmmm. Baked puddings... “ He said, recognizing the smell immediately. 

He was about to plunge the spoon into the gooey confectionary, but he stopped himself. “But to partake of these in the midst of battle…”

Merlinus let out long, drawling yawn. “Oh, go ahead...just have one…”

Marcus shrugged. How could he refuse such a passionate request? 

The knight scooped some pudding from its container and savored first the smell then the flavor. 

“My…” He began, before indulging in another spoonful. “Mmm.. I see…”

Merlinus eagerly watched him eat, waiting for his final reaction.

“Why, these are quite scrumptious!” Marcus declared with a rare smile. 

Merlinus responded with a grin of equal vigor, “Aren’t they?” 

“Mmm,” Marcus nodded. “Its charm lies in the variety of textures inside and without... “

He paused, to eat another spoonful. 

“And the distinctive taste of these apples stewed in honey reminds me of a certain well-known pastry shop in Ostia,” He licked his lips. “ Although...you may be relying too much on the sweetness to carry the weight of this confection… Yes, I think that about sums it up.” 

The blue-haired merchant could only gawk, face tinged with the beginning of a blush.

“Hm?, Marcus noticed his companion’s discomfort “What’s wrong?”

“L-Lord Marcus…” Merlinus stuttered. “ I had no idea you were such a knowledgeable epicure!”


	3. A Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a funny summary for this one

As Marcus sat upon his steed, Merlinus sat upon his seat, grasping for a topic of conversation. 

“So, Sir Marcus,” He started “What do you think of how his army is being run?

 

The knight continued his survey of the battle field without looking over. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I may not know much about military organization, but…” Merlinus paused. “Shouldn’t we be more involved in the decisions being made?”

Marcus finished his survey and finally turned around to face the trader. “Why do you say that?”

Merlinus twirted his mustache. “Well, Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood, and Lady Lyndis are still so young…” he watched Marcus’s unchanging expression. “Is it really all right to leave all of the leadership decisions to Lord Eliwood in the coming battles? As an experienced knight, don’t you have any anxieties about this?” He questioned. 

Marcus steered his horse so he could stand closer to him. “None at all.”

Merlinus furrowed his brows. “Not even a little?”

“I trust Lord Eliwood.” Marcus declared firmly. “So long as he is in command,I have no trepidations about the course of battles to come…”

Merlinus felt his heart swell. “So… You really do have such faith in your liege lord! I say, I have been far too cynical and mistrusting for far too long! I will try to redouble my trust in our lords! ” 

Before Marcus could respond, Merlinus clutched Marcus’s hand that was not clutching the reins of his horse. 

“Sir Marcus!” He yelled with vigor belonging to someone half his age. “ Help this humble merchant protect his wares with all of your might!”

Marcus bit back a chuckle, and placed his other hand ontop of Merlinus’s. “ ...Merlinus. It is never a good idea to yell like that on a battlefield unless you are inviting attack…”


	4. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these chapters are so short whoops.

The battles are done, and Lord Eliwood’s rag-tag army returned to their stations. 

All, except Merlinus. In the month following the disbandment, he became the newest servant of House Pherae, Eliwood’s financial advisor specifically. 

Scuttling off to deliver some documents to, he recognizes a familiar face in the hall. 

“Sir Marcus!” Merlinus called, grabbing the purple-haired paladin’s attention. “It’s good to see you!” 

“Likewise,” The knight replied, a genuine smile across his face. 

“Walk with me would you,” Merlinus requested. “I ought to get these to Lord eliwood, but it’s been so long since the two of us have spoken alone.”

Marcus was already by Merlinus’s side. “Yes, I’ve missed our chats as well…” He laughed to himself. “It’s not every day I get to sit around and talk with someone who isn’t seeking advice.” 

“How about we talk over dinner then?” The blue-haired man offered. “I found this lovely restaurant when I was in the shopping district the other day.” 

Merlinus held his breath while Marcus was silent. 

“Sounds lovely.” He said, with a soft smile that was returned in full.


	5. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (After the Last chapter but before Eliwood's ascension)

Eliwood, Marquess of Pherae in all but name, heard ascension three knocks to the door, which he knew must have been his most trusted vassal, Marcus. 

“Please, come in!” He called. 

The Paladin entered, face stern and neutral. “Sorry to interrupt your work, milord.”

“Oh please,” Eliwood said, “Think nothing of the sort. What can I do for you?”

Marcus took a deep breath. “I’d like to request a leave of absence-- Only a two or three weeks.”

“Of course, take as much time as you’d like!” Eliwood said, shuffling through his desk for the respective form. 

Finding it quickly, he began to fill it out. 

“I’ll give you three weeks,” He said, “Why are you leaving?”

Marcus was silent for a moment. 

“...I’m getting married.”

“Congratulations,” Eliwood said, without missing a beat. 

He then paused and looked up. 

“Wait, to whom?”

Marcus met Eliwood’s eyes; his gaze just as intense as his lord’s. 

“Merlinus.”

Eliwood snapped his quill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliwood is happy for Marcus, don't misunderstand.


End file.
